playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Kat
This article is about the main playable character from Gravity Rush. For the minion, see Kat (Devil May Cry). Kat & Dusty are the main protagonists of Gravity Rush and are playable via DLC http://www.ign.com/articles/2012/11/15/first-playstation-all-stars-dlc-gravity-rush-starhawk in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. Their rival is Emmett Graves. Biography TIME TO SHOW 'EM WHAT WE'VE GOT, DUSTY! Unsure of where she comes from or how she got her fantastic ability to control gravity, Kat embarks on a quest to save the people of Hekseville from the invading Nevi. Accompanied by her feline companion, Dusty, she aids those in need while searching for answers to her mysterious origins, all the while gaining confidence in her powers. THE LEGACY OF KAT & DUSTY *''Gravity Rush'' Opening Kat: "Gade, I feel I am gaining more and more control of these powers." Gade: "Maybe it's just the illusion of control? Or of power... And if we lose one, we gain more of the other." Kat: "More? More Power? Imagine how easily I could defeat the Nevi, protect Hekseville..." Gade: "Mmm. Many things can be done with power. It can be dangerous. Maybe that depends on who is looking for it?" Kat: "I don't care. If they're truly dangerous, someone has to stop them! Can you take me to this place?" Gade: "I can only show you how to get there. After that, everything depends on you." Rival Name: Emmett Graves Reason: Kat mistakes Emmett as a Nevi because of his blue eyes and right arm, and attacks him, but misses and lands terribly. Kat then apologizes and says she thought he was a monster. Emmett replies that a monster is something that can't control their powers, and says Kat is an example of that, because of her landing. This leads to her saying she's experienced enough to defend her people, and he says that's just luck, and it will run out. This leads them to their fight. Connection: Both Kat and Emmett Graves fight extraterrestrial lifeforms, but in different ways. Kat flies herself by altering her gravity field while Emmett uses his jet. They also both debuted in 2012 and have yet to appear in more than one game. The two also somehow use power from the enemy: Kat uses Dusty's gravitational powers, which is derived from the Nevi, and Emmett is infected by Rift Energy, which creates the enemies of the Starhawk. Also, they were the only two DLC characters at the time. Ending Gade: "Was I wrong to worry?" Kat: "I'm not sure about that. You were right about it being dangerous. The people who were there - some of them just wanted the power, or what it could get for them. Others just seemed to want to hurt people... Gade: "And now this power belongs to you?" Kat: "I haven't changed, Gade. I'm the same girl I was before I left. Well... maybe I've changed a little. But my heart hasn't. If anything, I'm just going to be that much better at protecting everyone!" Gameplay Kat plays as one of the more combo based characters, much like Dante to be more precise. Kat's movements are quite fast, she is able to air dash in any direction and can cling to walls. She's also one of the few characters able to change direction mid combo, allowing her to deal with multiple foes at time. All her Square based attacks are close ranged kicks, her Up-Square attack is much like Dante's, in the sense that if it is held she will ascend with the target. Her Triangle attacks are mostly longer ranged and aimable while in action, her Down-Triangle attack allows her to use, this can be used as a tactical advantage when facing characters such as Radec or Emmett Graves as she will dodge their bullet based attacks. Kat's Circle moves are all gravity based techniques. Her plain Circle attack summons three random pieces of debris which can be hauled at targets a few feet away and be chained into combos for more AP. Her Down-Circle attack is a draw-in technique much like Nariko's Down-Triangle technique but with less range. Kat's Level 1 Super is a quick dash through a single target. The distance of said dash is limited, although if someone is caught within it they burst after a few seconds and can also K.O. any other nearby enemies. A triple kill is possible with this Super but requires great timing. Kat's Level 2 Super causes her to fly above whatever ground or platform you were standing on and summon four larg stalagmites. The stalagmites are aimable with the R-toggle and can be delayed by hold R1. Two waves of four stalagmites are fired off before Kat descends. The stalagmites also tail the closest enemy so it's best to deal with the closer targets. The stalagmites can also only travel a certain distance before exploding into small dust clouds. Kat's Level 3 Super transforms her into her combined form with Dusty, during which she can slash multiple times in succession with Square, dash across the screen in any aimable direction with Triangle or create a Gravitational Vortex around herself with Circle which K.Os any target she comes into contact with. For more information please see Kat and Dusty/Gameplay. Quotes and Taunts Taunts *'I'm Not Impressed': Kat places her hand on her hip nonchalantly and uses her other hand in a shooing motion. *'Hey, Dusty!': Kat crouches down to stroke under Dusty's chin. *'Strike a Pose!': Kat performs two twirls while using her Gravitational abilities. Dusty orbits her. Quotes *Kat speaks in a language composed of French and Latin, as such it as impossible to understand exactly what she is saying at any given point. She does however change her tone and pitch accordingly, making it seem believable when reacting to being K.O'd or K.O-ing an opponent. Intros and Outros Introduction * Let Me Get My Bearings: Appears floating upside down, looks around, lands on her feet, and turns to face the camera. * Purrfect Pals: Picks up Dusty, turns to the camera and smiles. * Gravity Daze: Several objects fall from the sky around Dusty, and finally Kat falls almost crushing Dusty underneath her behind. Kat then pouts at her clumsiness. * Lost Kat: Kat is on the ground, unconscious. An apple then rolls to her head, and she wakes up. (This scene can be linked to the beginning of Kat's home game, Gravity Rush , in which she awakens in the middle of nowhere, lost). Winning Screen * We Did It!: Kat cuddles Dusty close to her face. * Heroes Always Win: Kat strikes a triumphant pose, with closed hands on her hips and a big smile. * Long Live the Queen: '''Twirls around and strikes a pose. * '''Say "Cheese!": '''Kat crouches beside Dusty smiling while gesturing the peace symbol. Losing Screen *If using '''We Did It!: Kat sits beside Dusty with her legs crossed, with a sad expression on her face. *If using Heroes Always Win: Kat lies on the ground with a sad expression. *If using Long Live the Queen: Stomps her foot on the ground and makes a pouty face. *If using Say "Cheese!": Crosses her arms and looks down with a sad expression. Hekseville Heroine Kat's default costume from Gravity Rush. Sea Kat *Pink top, white pants, dark pink gloves and boots *Black top, black pants, brown gloves and boots, red buttons *Green top, white pants, brown gloves and boots *Purple top, white pants, dark pink gloves and boots The Dark Cat Based on one of Kat's alternate costumes from her game, available as downloadable content. Overtime-kat.png|Kat's look for PlayStation All-Stars Gravity_Attraction.jpg|Kat using a move entitled "Gravity Attraction" Gravity_Dash.jpg|Kat using a move entitled "Gravity Dash" Kat_Level_1.jpg|Kat using her Level 1 KatEmmettFearless.jpg|Kat and Emmett Graves fighting on Fearless. Hires_0003_epic.jpg|Kat's intro. 59317_382437701839931_1670881304_n.jpg|Kat vs Evil Cole capture-20121209-120014.png|Kat's level 3 Kat.png 8388360268 e9df4755a1 o.png KatEmmettFearless.jpg Kat and Emmett.jpg|Kat's Spy Outfit (Left) and Sea Kat (Right) Kat y Emmet.png|Speaking with her rival, Emmett Kat Backround.jpg|Kat's Main Menu Backround when starting the game. Concept Art.jpg|Kat's Concept Art. PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale - Kat Trailer *Kat and Emmett are the first DLC characters, released on February 12th, 2013 as part of the Overtime! DLC Pack, which was free to download for the first two weeks of its life. *Kat and Emmett Graves are the only DLC characters that were announced before PlayStation All-Stars was even released. *Kat is the third character to speak a language other than English, the other two being Heihachi Mishima and Toro Inoue. **She is also the second character to have a Japanese voice actor/actress, although she does not actually speak Japanese. Instead, she speaks in a fictional language that blends together elements of French, Latin and Japanese. *Kat is the fourth character who can perform a slide attack with various follow-up attacks, the first three being Cole MacGrath, Evil Cole MacGrath, and Nathan Drake. *Kat is the third female character revealed for the game. The first two being Fat Princess and Nariko. *Kat's arcade opening and ending are rendered in an animated/comic style, just like the cutscenes in Gravity Rush. *Kat is currently the only playable character who has originated from a handheld instead of a console. **Not including LittleBigPlanet 2, this game marks Kat's first appearance on a console. *In the trailer her name is written as "Kat & Dusty", although the announcer only says "Kat". *Kat and Dusty are the third characters revealed to fight as a duo, the first two being Jak and Daxter and Ratchet & Clank. **Unlike Daxter and Clank, however, Dusty will run around the stage and teleport near Kat, instead of riding on her shoulder (like Daxter) or back (like Clank). *Kat is one of the five characters who can glide around the stage, with the others being Light Jak, Beast Cole, Zeus and Isaac Clarke. *Kat is the second character to be rendered in cel-shaded animation, the first being Sly Cooper. *Despite "Kat & Dusty" being their full name, only Kat is written on the character select screen. *Her main menu background is an orange-red with black and white particles flickering behind her. *The name given to her Military outfit, unlockable at Rank 10, is 'Sea Cat'. This is a reference to a character from Gravity Rush codenamed 'Sea Wasp', a.k.a. Yunica. Yunica sports a similar outfit and works for the Military during the events of Gravity Rush. Kat doned the codename, "Sea Cat", during the DLC missions. *Kat's costume, The Dark Cat, is actually her spy outfit from Gravity Rush. The name The Dark Cat may be a parody of The Dark Knight, due to the costume's similarity to the Batman ''character, Catwoman. *Kat is one of few characters able to grip and hold onto walls for short periods of time, another example being Cole and his Evil Cole counterpart. Kat is also the only character who is able to crouch while clinging to a wall. Although this may not prove too useful, it is still aesthetically pleasing. *Kat's 3rd introduction, Gravity Daze, is the title for the original Japanese version of Gravity Rush. *The icon unlocked after reaching Rank 200 with Kat is the same image used for the trophy titled "Top Cat" from Gravity Rush. This trophy is earned by raising Kat's level to it's maximum (Excluding the level cap raise with DLCs). *Kat is the only character who doesn't speak English that fights an opponent that does speak English. *Kat's second colour swap for her Hekseville Heroine costume gives her a white-washed outfit and her regular blonde hair. This colour swap can be seen in a snapshot of Kat's concept Art, meaning it was one of her original designs. This same white-washed colour scheme is present on Kat's The Dark Cat costume. *Kat's third colour swap for her Hekseville Heroine costume gives her a red outfit with white hair. This could be a mild reference to Dante 's Devil Trigger (Super 3), as he dones a bright red coat and his hair turns white. Also when Dante's Devil Trigger is activated all enemies float aimlessly in the air as if gravity no longer applies to them. This could also just be a coincidence. *The third colour swap for her The Dark Cat costume gives her a predominantly yellow body-suit with black decal/stripes. This pallette shares some similarities with ''"The Bride" ''from the ''Kill Bill series. Kat and her have nothing in common, so this may just be a coincidence. *Kat will be the first DLC character (not counting Zeus) to get a stage represented for her series. Crossovers *Kat also appears as DLC in Hot Shots Golf: World Invitational (Japan only) and'' her costume can be used across a series of ''LittleBigPlanet ''games, including ''LittleBigPlanet 2, LittleBigPlanet Vita and ''LittleBigPlanet Karting ''was given away for free during 2011's Tokyo Game Show theater on Playstation Home. References Category:PSASBR Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:First-Party Characters Category:Gravity Rush Category:DLC Category:PlayStation Vita Characters